The present inventions are related to systems and methods for storing data, and more particularly to systems and methods for characterizing a storage device.
Manufacturing storage devices includes a process of operating a given device to determine whether it satisfies defined quality criteria. As the quality criteria may allow only a small number of failures, it may take a long period of testing to determine whether the small number of failures occurs or not. This long period of time increases the cost of characterizing the device.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for characterizing a storage device.